


【焰钢】日暮狂徒

by Spencer201507



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 若我爱你我必不爱你纯情肉体——而只就无趣的稀薄情怀开启另一场性爱追逐。





	【焰钢】日暮狂徒

一切不过是一时的骚乱...那个时候我尚且第一次见到你。  
在很久以前，但也并非太久，不过是统共不过六载的光阴。那个时候我第一次见到你，那个时候你还未装上机械铠，然而我见到你的眼神，里头金黄色的酒液流淌就像最纯粹的欲望同想望浓缩而熔铸成青铁未成的钢。那个时候我从你的眼神中得益，并明白知道了你将来去向，你的所有成长所将要划过的轨迹——那会是一个圆，恰如稳定结构里炼金术最佳的流淌，我将从你的精神命脉中吸吮到髓骨的诱人芬芳...那个时候我就明白，你将成为一个不凡的人，你将成为一个向所未有的人，你将成为一个不可再有的人，你将成为一个遗世独立的人。——尽管你从来都生活在人世，并以自己的方式动人嚣张。  
那个时候我便明白了一件事，我必不可少地要参与你的全部旅途，并不可在任何关键环节缺席，我要留下一些创造性遗留，深入你的骨骼，在你血脉中留下一些属于我的独特印记，然后这将是我的入口，我从其中如同蚊末注入口器，随后饮你生命的酒。——你是我的毒药。是我的解药。是我的终极答案。是我不可破解的迷局。爱德华·艾尔利克。我将参与你，我将迷恋你，我将爱上你，我将同你共享理想，欲望，梦想，想望。  
从一开始。到一切的结束。

我在思考我们会以什么样的姿态去结束。  
用“姿态”这个词还是太过作弄风骚了一些。更多时候我们是连姿态都不用的。我们的一切行将自然如少年迈开的健步。还记得吗？当你第一次成为“钢”的时候，我抛给你那挂连权欲的银怀表，我们彼此以心照不宣的敌意对了一个眼神随即碰开，“恭喜你成为军队的走狗。”我们的分歧从一开始便并不存在，只余共通的欲望与肖想倒是昭然若揭。  
欲望。这将是我们彼此衔接的代名词。当时你尚且从里欧尔返回军事重地，携报告拍在我桌前，军部再找不到一个下级比你更嚣张，我偏是喜爱你这般的样子。我掂量着你神情不屑同轻慢一同上脸，里头混合一点不太在意的漫不经心，我抬头唤你的称号，你带着一丝乖觉抬头看我，我再伸手勾引，你走进我身侧，我们聊完常规话题，教训了一些额外的注意事项，随后你扬起笑脸，我拥你入怀，我们十分自然地开始亲吻，随后我纵容你在我怀里毫不介怀地乱爬。  
随情攀爬，纵欲攀爬，仅仅如同纯真孩童，你在怀里抬头笑看我，金色的眼睛里是盛大的流光。——  
那些时候我是不确定你是否真有情欲的。少年年方十二三，我们从未做过比这更深的事，你送与我的更多是一些从未开启过却已提前封窖的信任。我们的交吻不含任何欲望成分，而仅仅是自然的盼求。你站在我办公椅旁，忽而毫无预兆地侧身叼住我的舌头，随后欺身进入，我只当少年灵巧，身段灵活，骗取近身再轻松不过，然而随着任务日渐增多，情节照常顺延，我明明白白地领悟到一件事：当初我的第一感觉没有错，你是我在特殊人生中必然邂逅的野兽。你的行事逻辑同含笑挑拨将深深顺唾液滑入我的咽喉。我必不可离开你。这一切必然发生，纵然否认也无用。于是我在你离开办公室后独自一人品味着你曾同我舔舐的舌头，名为欲望性忧愁。

钢。你不知道。你优雅得像个公子，却粗暴得如同野兽。如果要拿一个词去浓缩你所有言行举止，确实没有比“钢”更合适的了。我找不出有什么事可以困扰你，有什么事可以一把夺走你的魂髓，那是我梦寐以求，向所以往，你却轻易拥有的东西。你每每注视我的时候，我会害怕你一眼看穿了我的掩饰和疯长的渴望，然而到底也不必害怕，乃至担忧。因我逐渐了解到我无需担忧被误解。误解可能发生在任何一对隐秘情人，唯独不会在你我身上埋下丑恶的根。你明白我的本质，我的想法，我的可能骗局和真诚事业。正如我第一眼就看穿了你，你在那时也隐隐对我有了焰火一般的认知。你是如何想我的呢？焰，果然还是焰最合适。  
你了解到我们形态各异却内在共同。我们所求的是同一种东西。我走得不过是比你要远，然而我的质料不如你的纯。然而也恰好是其中神秘的符合与差异在你转身欲要离开的时候叼住了你的舌头，牵引着你向罗伊·马斯坦古展露不多见的风情。生铁是要通过火焰的锤打于高温煎熬与碳痛苦交合才可成为钢。你万分明白自己的出路，我万分明白自己的追求。在其基础上我们彼此理解，清洁却并不格外清高，我们开始一场交易，我们签下平等契约。自此我们同为军狗，戴上面具，执行任务，也曾于正义的具象面前摇晃心神。外人见我们一前一后一内一外一唱一随，殊不知我们在闭门后却可彼此大声笑闹着抛掷金色绣球，我抓住你三股汇在一处的辫子随后一把松开，畅快淋漓的金发后我们以浅笑掩盖平静心跳，诱人的骚动中垂眼入眠。  
那是我们520先士的约定。同许多法外之恩无关，仅仅是在我们两人方可懂得的语言中交换某些含义。“等你实现了民主再还你。”那个时候你已经开始长高了，风衣一时间张扬出理想者的风采，你回头望我的时候金色发辫随回旋的风扬起，“那么这笔钱我仍然借给你。”我就要朝你笑，浅浅地笑，带一点故作主张的坏意和纯作嬉欢的抱怨。两重掩盖之下我们见到彼此相同心意于是击掌离开，我随后离开，你随后离开，踏上的自然又是同一条征程。

你并非没有接近崩塌的时候。  
缀命之炼金术师的合成兽事件。直接缀连到刀疤罪人突如其来的指控和追杀。一切发生得确实像超现实少年漫画，然而你的神色又是如此不同。那个时候我确实是觉得你像个孩子的。如何讲？你在过于磅礴以至于像是渲染气氛的大雨中神情坚毅而狠厉，配合尚且稚嫩的五官，那一幕是叫人动容的。但到底是个孩子，任谁都能看出其中某些无法说服的挣扎痕迹。那是第一次也是唯一一次我叫着你快些觉醒。所谓“觉醒”的含义绝非忽然间得到秘传或者其他，仅仅是沿着既定道路顺手前行。我把你推上墙壁，随后以质问和怀疑穷追猛打。  
戏自然是要演的，你我心知肚明，既知不过是成长催化所必须的戏剧，也须要我来扮演这一恶人角色最为合适，按倒在墙根以看似冷酷的毫不留情抛置雨中，叫不懂收束的雨去淋你。我隔得不远看到你坐台阶同阿尔冯斯有诸多感叹。“我们不过是贪图安乐的普通人民，”我听到你说，“既不是神灵也不是恶魔。”我不能不吸吮而击节赞叹。  
这一幕是我们共同催成，我亲眼见到了你褪下陈旧的躯壳再一次炼铁成金。你说的一句不错。然而来回经历却不断证明，我们纵然有同样的理想，可彼此道路本该互不相扰，却因某些创造性遗留而彼此相依存。同为军部的一条狗，同僚之间称不上怜悯亦无不多时的相念，说到底连成长都一起，这是一种无法以爱情二字简单定格的关系。  
关乎事业，关乎责任，关乎共同理想。我们的共同理想在何处呢？说来也算可笑，大抵只是毫无作用的济世情怀。

情怀一事最为廉价，不能当做饭票还容易催化一桩任务的全局破碎。关于目标和手段，目标的结果，我们一直争执不下。修斯离世的时候，你曾也在私下质问我的过于冷静，乃至追打着问我若不追查到底是否过于残酷。又至于军事法庭，送走玛利亚·罗斯一事，我并无必要和意愿故意瞒你。几番作弄之下通过最自然的方式理解我称不上苦心的苦心，这是焰和钢的交流方式。  
我无法只将你当做一个孩子。在我们相谈的时候，在车厢前座，在歌厅后座，在街头暗号交换的地点，在军部无所不在的监控探头内，在午夜的电话亭，我们的笑声仍然轻而小，隐秘地掂量目标计算的重量。我们谈论关于生活和生存的一切。而关于谈话的内容，更多时候乃不过互相确认。不可思议的一点在于我们竟不约而同的感受到一种趋同的倾向。我们尽管态度各异，观点千差万别，然而冥冥之中却都要走到同一步伐。在争吵之时也难能忘却，我们是不经商量的最佳搭档。  
“你应当为修斯中佐查清真相，”你按着我的桌子进攻性地提问，“你明知罗斯校尉是被牵涉进来顶罪的。这背后的东西你在军部呆的时间比我久，应该比我更清楚。”“我不知道。”我在众目睽睽之下只摆摆手。“你凭什么不知道？”你咄咄逼人。罢了，我不想解释，现在你算是非自愿陪我演戏。我会陪你把对手戏演到底，绝不戳穿，等你抵达克赛尔克赛斯遗迹，天顶之下，圆形的谎言自然成另一炼金术阵。于是我们又一次一同成长了。

我们的谈论理性居多。  
大多是关于一些毫无意义的话题。那些详细而可尽情铺开的论点，你有听众，我有群众，然而我还是只愿讲给你听，说是博你一笑也好，换来你怒目而视也好，你看着我却只是凌厉地笑着，里头含一点理解，随后你说出你的看法，我听了然后做出分析和评论。我们相视一笑，有时撞一下酒杯，有时轻拍一下掌心，或者让我揉乱你的金发，揉散，披开，如湖光金水，下一步我们有时也便亲吻。在风和日静的年代，我们微笑，我们谈笑，我们聊笑，我们明亮大笑，私私窃语，通过耳廓灌注炼金的秘法，点亮偶尔穿堂的柳林风声，避开军部的眼线有时也不避开，无关桃色新闻与风言风语，那时我们热衷于谈情说爱。  
知识与权力，是最真诚热烈的性感，又偏偏沉淀成冷漠的青铁色，叫人欲罢不能。焰是热的，钢是冷的，在抚摸的时候，我热衷于熔化你，而你亦乐于在我怀中纵情流淌。我们多半相约在堂前酒吧，罗伊·马斯坦古在那些地方是抢手货色。你总是取笑我的滥情，又在又一次当众接吻后堂而皇之带我入单间旅舍。你笑着放开我的手，背靠日光炙烤的窗台朝我作出勾引姿态。那是最性感的勾引了，没有谁能抵挡。若一个金发的孩子逐渐脱去其外正红的长袍，堪堪包裹住下身又松松垮垮，随后跪下前躬身求你用牙齿咬下黑色短装上系扣，你要我如何保持理智？那我当然同样要纵身赴宴，只留最后一点基本的风度，把惊叫着的你抱起随后压入床铺，在生硬和炽热的地方从指间到胸腔处处碾碎，换来你扬声而起的高叫，我爱极了这样的声音，继而舔舐你的脖子，喉结，滑落汗水，高热，湿热，黑色皮裤包紧了翘实的臀，我强迫你背对着我跪趴着，从耳际后方向你述说恋爱是如何的致命而具有恐吓性的热量，我细声告诫你，这是致命的恋爱，这是要将致人于死亡的弱点打入髓骨，你愿意同我一同恋爱吗？  
“万分抱歉，”你勉强回头朝我笑着，臀顶着胯，“敢问马斯坦古先生，我有什么理由不赴宴呢？”  
顺着滑落的液体，我以行动告诉你我的回应。

在性爱之外的漫长时间，你大多数顺着流浪癖在外远行。有目的的远行，遵从你的目标，当然也被我掺和其中。你时常通过我们约定的方式给予一些隐秘情报，再或者以平常的在外传书。这个国家的形态在逐日浮出水面之时你未曾同我多交流一句意见，然而双方环合早不需要更多默契。我不需要知道你的心意。因你的心意早像未卜先知一般浮上我脑海。没有什么不确定的。我确凿无疑地了解你在每一个地方可能如何选择和想象。  
两处争斗。我们之间的关系原本也不是所谓的上下级。你去往北部边境，机械铠强度下降，我留守中部首都，左膀右臂尽被卸去。金·布拉德雷且不谈是否君子，他想同我们下的是一盘棋，而非战争肆虐的游戏。这是一个幸运的信号。那天我们一同接受这个陌生国家的陌生审判，眼神的交换属于早便知悉，走出房门之际简单交易几句话语，算不上情报，我们之间又何曾有真正的情报可言？  
那个约定，关乎政体与未来愿景。520先士出口滑落爽快，更多乃是因早便在若干黑夜咀嚼后的长鸣信号。记得吗？那正是我们日夜商议的内容。分明只是军部的两条狗，在耳鬓厮磨之前的预热却总是这般无聊话题。“亚美斯多利斯日趋军事化，正是在现任总统金·布拉德雷上任以后。”你同我谈起那个猜想，“我还没有更明确的证据。不过你是否觉得隐约有些不对劲？关于我国的连年战事，以及大总统向来的处理态度，在诸多细节上的呼应点——第五研究所，反叛集团，贤者之石。”  
“你认为情势如何呢？”  
“那也许是一个迟早会得到正式确认的猜想。”你说，“亚美斯多利斯，本国政权和人造人的关系或许并没有那么简单。对于国家军部，我信任的人也算屈指可数，军队本身的秉性是一个原因，但还有部分缘由，在于这个军事系统，和政治高度相关的军事系统，本身的行为逻辑总有诸多同表面政治目的不相符合的疑点。在多次军事行动中均有体现。”  
你善于通过如此语言方法清晰且有逻辑地表达自我观点，并同我举杯争论，那是理性收束而含了点外溢激情和沉淀思考的争论。于是我便自然视你为同辈，将我同样粗陋而不具完整形态的思想倒出与你共饮。这是畅快的交游，和声伴着长久而不改变的节奏。“我赞同你的想法，钢。”我举杯了，透过金黄的酒液看你金黄的眼睛，里头流出认同与淡薄渴求，“荣幸之至。”你掐着少年的嗓子说。

传递话语，沿既定线索传达纷争。你在北部而我在国中之国，透过边境戏法也来上演一出击鼓传花。几方透露着信息的电话线一路曲折抵达中央，我们构连起一条可同人造人集团堪堪对抗的线索。“父亲大人”。当我们讨论起那个自以为是的皇帝，你唇角挑起的弧度与其说是不屑，不若说是基于理解的怜悯。  
“我把愤怒都吞掉了。”你直勾勾地看着我说，“流泪除了徒劳抒情也没有其他意义。”我颔首低眉。你的眼睛向来是不流泪的。平时余下时光不是在啃噬光阴便是在咬牙思考对策。这便是钢，形态多样，情状多端，却没有一处不是顽强而招摇，于黑夜仍旧代言梦想，“瓶中小人和23号奴隶，霍恩海姆将事情都与我说了。我们过去的猜想全部兑现。关于伊修巴鲁战争...”你片刻的停顿目的明显，“还有国土炼成阵。该怎么评价呢？真叫人头疼啊。或许他想寻求的也不过是自由吧。”你咀嚼言论好似自言自语，真将思考全袒露我眼前，尽管你思考的终点我早便能猜到。  
“何必多想。”我又同你撞击一次酒杯，“战士所要做的不过是听令杀敌。”  
“可我们不是战士，罗伊。”你转头看向我，那是你第一次叫我“罗伊”，“我们是炼金术师，是魔法师，是追逐不可能的存在的人，是打破神灵的科学家，”你放下酒杯，只看着我的眼睛，“我们不是军队的狗。”  
停顿略有唐突。我安静等你说完余下的话。  
“罗伊·马斯坦古。你的死活我毫不关心。”你一字一句地说，“你的生存安危与我无关。你当真战死或者死于政治阴谋，除了悼念我不会做多余的事，别想着我会复仇或者继承遗志之类，”你神色平静，“因为我没必要继承你的意志。你的意志，就是我的意志。听清楚，罗伊，我们间断地聊了这么久，对于你的想法我了解的还不够多吗？我吃得还不够深吗？”  
你凑耳过来，唇抵住耳廓往我脑颅的开口输送断言，“我就是你。你就是我。这个世界上只有我们是在一条路上走的。你的生死成败我根本不关心。我要做的只是做我该做的事。这就是我对你的最好祭奠。”

那是祭奠吗？不关心生死，于是只在意事业的灌注和完成。正言若反，这句话好似自相矛盾。你要说钢是什么，焰是什么，根本上不过是同一件秘密，潜伏在环形炼成术阵的底部微微喘息而同声起伏。我们追逐秘密，追逐事业成败，追逐公正理想，追逐民主道路，追逐炼金术直遂根底的矛盾和真实背后的真实——我们同为罪人。我们同为渴求赎罪而迷途不知返的人。互相的聊天往往只是确认所行走并非迷途。我们渴求的东西如此多而相同，唯独少了一件——  
我并不渴求你的身体。  
那些在日光曝晒下晾着黄金的日子，我们的交谈近乎云霞，有外在的逃逸和漫不经心的挑逗，时常也严肃进入正题，更多时候只打闹出彩。但在最后我们掩上床帘的时候，情欲并不包含其中——  
无关情欲的情欲包含了无关情欲的所有。  
于是我啃噬你，抓咬你，品尝你铺就如金光灿烂的发，恶劣拨弄你乳头挺翘圆润，在尚属少年的哭叫声中叫你听令翻身，随后按住双手不令其挣扎，挺入你湿热绵软的后穴。而你的喘息永远镌刻着反攻欲求，你要剧烈挣扎，剧烈反抗如同化学反应浓浆冒泡，凶狠凌厉地转身又将我按倒，闭目仅以舌头不间断舔舐我松动的颈间，从中落下高热的字句，“大佐。”随后又吐出另一句，“大佐。”“大佐。”你宛如被麻醉枪射中躺入我怀间，“大佐。”炽热气息在胸口逃窜，你垂眼坐直了按住我，随后向我挺立欲望深深坐下，“大佐...”你哭泣着倒在我耳边留下破碎的名称重复。“叫我焰。”我捏紧了他颈后软肉，“焰...”你闭目轻轻吟唱着那个词，词打碎了你，你咬住我的上唇下瓣，半睡半醒间陷入自愿睡眠。  
那同情欲全然无关——  
随后漫长的云雨蠕动着吐出真正涵义，却不以明文表出。我们卷烂在每一处同声出现的战场和肆无忌惮的黑夜，将欲和欲捅入最深的望中，热衷于高谈阔论后的融为一体。“我就是你，你就是我。”我听见你流着泪对我说，字句分明，咸涩的泪水滴入我喉管，“你就是我的全部，我的追求和全部生命。”片刻停留后又是一重判言，“我也是你的全部。你的全部脆弱和不甘。我们根本就是一路人。”你卷身平躺在情热过后的床铺，笑声溢出又噎住咽喉，“毫无关系。我们之所以要这样做，只是确认我们本来就是一个人。”  
“把梦想给我，”你闭目淌下滚烫泪水，“把我们的梦想实现。”

要如何实现？  
是否存在可能的路径...  
我单独咀嚼着你在流浪途中和情热中途留下的全部字句。我全然没有征服你，媾和代表除肉欲之外的一切可能事物。我们的梦想又在何方？梦想排除在仅为动物原始相依的温存。“我会是你的野兽。”那个时候你端坐我怀中向我展露笑容，“我会是你的动物。”你呢喃软语掉入我颈间，“罗伊。”梦幻般的声音，“等约定之日结束，我等待你成为这个国家的总统，带来我们互相许诺过的东西。我要你为我们赢得民主。”你咬住我的喉咙而掌心下探，捏住我后腰，“操我。然后逼我还给你520先士。”你垂下眼眸，“就在此处。”  
于是我再一次掐着你单薄躯体逼迫红衣罪犯背倚在司令部办公桌，你的嗓子仍旧发出动人而淫靡的哭叫，双手如同溺死在水中的人随意抓取可能的水草，即便带来的是另一重万丈深渊，“大佐，操我吧。”你哭着说，“让我们合为一体，我要成为你的野兽，你要成为我的仆从。”你闭目喘息，“操我。我们再确认一次。我们必定要一同完成我们的事业——”  
我抱住你接出下句：  
“此后怀抱光荣老死不相往来。”

那么便等待迎接痛楚与光荣。命定之日。和宏大的旋律在刀枪血火中大开大阖盎荡如同鼎钟，浓缩成线索归一的全心战斗——  
我们自然是分属两个战场的。然而又身为大人被你面见太多脆弱。曾经的推测和欢笑全熔成亟待揭晓的过去，在战场上犹然见到你嘲讽笑声和坚定信任，高声叫喊而几无悔意，“恩维我是不会给你的，对于我你要烧便烧，不如我们就在此一决高下！”你指着我照例开骂，“不过在此之前看看你的脸，凭你这张只剩复仇的脸也想领导这个国家吗？”这次轮到马斯坦古而教育者反而成了爱德华，还有若干次重熔再生，我跟随你潜入地底，打开战役，直到最后我被操纵着见到那夺走你健全身体的巨眼——  
火焰烧穿了瞳孔——  
你不留情面，用我向所习惯的理性质问烧瓶小人，  
“是我们这样恶劣地挑战真理的人要惩罚傲慢也便作罢，”你手指刀枪，“可是像这样非自愿卷入的局外人，你要怎样给予所谓适当的绝望？”  
我在周身黑暗中轻咳一声掩盖了不可察觉的笑意。在一片孤寂的安静中显得荒谬发狂。无可非议了，钢，这便是钢。爱德华·艾尔利克。你还是那个钢。不论何时不为任何无关动荡惊扰。我所要的秉性你都轻易得到。每一次的证明都得到答案，你天生是撒旦的儿子要挑战太阳神，以随口发出的质问戳破任何弄虚作假的神祇。马斯坦古咳血声音渐小，心底下一片开明。  
失去视力的空档我仍在想象里描摹你金发勾勒边框，在炼成术阵中独特闪耀，为迷途知返的灵魂指出通往人间的道路，此后回到己生命定漂泊。“真理，你以为你是真理，然而你不过是真理的仿冒伪劣，你自以为能成为神，今天我便告诉你，没有谁能成为神！”  
那么你大概是神吧。  
传奇少年。乌有之邦。

后来的最终一战，眼瞎无用的我只能做了你杯水车薪的场外输出，听方向打出响指，做一些明知徒劳的战友相随——然而我并无一刻离开你。在你远守近攻，近身格斗，扬声呐喊，沉痛恸鸣之时，体术连贯的高速攻击，失去右手的重熔再造，我在战场的边缘沿着你的承诺作着同步的呼吸，“你就是我，我就是你，”那时你的声音嘶哑，“在这个世界上只有我们是在一条路上走的。你的生死成败我根本不关心。我要做的只是我该做的事。”我关注你的人生，同关注我的事业，如此两事根本不可能决然分开，“这是对你的最好祭奠。”我了解到你将忘情投入战斗，忘记罗伊·马斯坦古，并热烈拥抱所有痛楚——  
我听到你取得了胜利，一时欢呼空前，马斯坦古成为万分之一的信徒。  
万众呼喊，群山咆哮！  
——成为我们共同理想敲响的先声。

“罗伊，看着我，我们不是军队的狗，我们是炼金术师，是魔法师，是追逐不可能的存在的人，是打破神灵的科学家。”  
“我们是彼此。我们是持续而间断突破的逐梦狂徒。”

就如此这般吧。  
风声潮要落。如今，我已届三十三，而你刚迈入成人门槛。钢之炼金术师不再总驾着一付孩童之躯招摇乱跑，我可以同你身心平等的拥抱。这是醉人的年岁。也是新生的年岁。我仍在军部高层效劳，尽管并非当初我们许诺的大总统...  
“现在不想着当上大总统然后改革军服啦？”你拢住我后颈笑着同我说，“真可惜，我倒也很想看漂亮的女兵穿着迷你裙呢！”  
“你知道我们想要的，钢。”我朝你轻轻吐息，“我们只要看着这个国家平稳发展向着好的方向就足够了，至于结果，瓜熟蒂落何必着急？”我低声扬笑，“我们现在十分喜悦。我们对于事业的欲望永远是在进行时的，钢，我可事先说好，我并不‘爱’你。”  
“那是当然，”你轻笑，“你对我的爱一直是目的不纯的，那怎么能叫‘爱’呢？我也是这样，”你舔舐我脖颈然后向下，剥开军服随后四肢百骸，“要我说啊，中将，我爱你的愚蠢和执着，还爱你的心软和脆弱，你的身体里有我要的一切，”你闭目好似真在吸吮我们致命爱情，“中将，来吧，操我，”你低头朝我笑，“让我们合为一体，我要成为你的野兽，你要成为我的仆从，我们再确认一次，我们必定要一同完成我们的事业——”

“此后相往来直至老死，在真理中面见光荣。”


End file.
